


hiding who you are

by Wisdomm



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, this is the secret fic ive been working on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisdomm/pseuds/Wisdomm
Summary: the masquerade au





	hiding who you are

**Author's Note:**

> im a slut for masquerade aus

**Kaylee**

_ I’m still looking for Shelby.  _

_ This place is so fucking dark what  _

_ the hell _

**Shelbs**

_ I’m by the food table!! Alyssa _

_ where are u _

_ not there yet, when i get there ill _

_ keep an eye out for u two tho :) _

Alyssa didn’t like blatantly lying to her two best friends, but damn, was she good at it. Well, maybe simply lying to say she wasn’t at the school when she was hadn’t been the most extravagant lie she told. It didn’t hurt that her two closest- she used the term loosely- friends were also ginormous dumbasses though. Anyhow, Alyssa figured she had about ten minutes before they once again asked her where she was, and she’d have to actually meet them. Luckily, thanks to the theme of the party, the lights had been lowered enough and almost everyone- including her- was wearing a mask. Because of this, she could avoid Kaylee and Shelby for a good portion of the night if she played it smart.

Alyssa loved masquerades. Any night where she could pretend to be anyone else than Alyssa Greene was a good one. Sure, maybe if you spoke with her for more than three minutes you could tell, but there was something comforting about no-one knowing who you are unless they took a closer look. So Alyssa stood with pepsi in hand, surveying the groups of teenagers who probably weren’t looking into this mystery aspect as deeply as she was. Well, except for one person in the corner who managed to catch Alyssa’s eye.

The mystery girl was probably a few inches taller than her, she guessed. She had messy short hair from what Alyssa could see, but due to the lighting she couldn’t make out the hair color. All Alyssa could decipher from the girl standing in the corner was that she might’ve been the prettiest girl she’s ever seen, and this mystery girl took the party theme way too seriously, based on the way she was overdressed. Unlike most girls who’d attended this dance, she was wearing a suit. Specifically a black and white one with a navy blue tie, or it was grey,maybe. Alyssa took note that the girls mask followed the same color pattern. Black mainly, but lined in the same navy-blue-or-maybe-grey and intricate white designs across the fox-shaped mask.

Alyssa found herself walking over to the girl in a moment of her body betraying her mind, and before she knew it, she was right in front of the mystery girl. The girl glanced at her then continued to look upon the crowd of students.

“Hey.” Alyssa greeted her, trying to form words. “You seem alone, did you come here with anyone?” She tried to spark some kind of conversation.

Mystery Girl looked at her for a moment in confusion before her brain caught up with the question. “Oh, uh, my cousin- I drove him here so I guess I came with him? But we basically went separate ways the second we walked in. Date-wise no, I didn’t bring one.” 

“Alright, so what can I call you?” Alyssa asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Mystery Girl tapped her chin in thought, then looked at her. “E,” she said. “I like keeping with the mystery theme of this whole thing.”

“Huh, if we’re going by initials, you can call me A.” Alyssa smiled. “So, what’s the fascination of masquerades for you, E?”

E smiled. “Well, I guess I’m not really well-liked here.” She shrugged. “It’s kinda nice to have a chance to get away from that? No one knows who’s under here.” She pointed to her mask for emphasis. “So they can’t judge me because they know who I am.” E smiled. “What about you?”

“I’m so stressed out all the time, and my friends only stress me out more and more. They keep trying to pressure me to be with a new guy each week, but I’m far more interested in girls. Not like I’d tell you or anyone else that if it weren’t for these masks.” Alyssa chuckled. Depending on E’s reaction, she’d be able to decipher whether she wanted to even continue talking her

“Thank god, I was beginning to wonder if I was the only lesbian in Edgewater entirely.” E smiled. Maybe it was because they were in Indiana, but Alyssa didn’t expect that reaction.

“Emma Nolan’s also an out lesbian.” Alyssa commented, quirking an eyebrow. The taller girl blanked out for a second, formulating a reply.

“Oh, I forgot about her?” E finally responded, but it sounded suspiciously unsure. Alyssa didn’t think anything of it- she’s sure anyone who doesn’t bully Emma would end up forgetting about her. Emma tended to try and keep quiet at school, the reason Alyssa noticed her had nothing to do with the reason she was bullied, not like Alyssa would admit that. “Wanna go grab snacks?” E took Alyssa out of her thoughts, pointing at the snack table. 

“Y- ooh, wait- my friends who I’m trying to avoid are there.” Alyssa smiled. “How about, we dance?” She said, offering a hand. E’s entire face went red, but she nodded, carefully taking Alyssa’s hand. Alyssa pulled her towards the dance floor. Sure, one could argue she shouldn’t be dancing with a total stranger, but if Kaylee and Shelby could’ve danced with boys a grade lower or higher that they’ve never met before, why couldn’t she dance with a (very pretty) girl? “So, tell me about yourself, E. Besides the fact you don’t know how to dance?” Alyssa joked, hoping it wouldn’t come off as rude to her. It seems it didn’t because the girl laughed.

“I live with my cousin, my-” E paused, as if considering revealing something. “Mother,” she continued unsurely “and my goldfish. I uh, play guitar sometimes. It’s cool, and-” E paused, tapping her chin in thought. “I also like dancing with cute girls at Masquerade parties.” she grinned. Alyssa felt her face flush.

“Don’t try to fluster me, E.” Alyssa began, a sly smile on her face. She suddenly grabbed E’s hand, turning her around before dipping her. “I’m not easily flustered.”

“Oh.” The other girls voice cracked. Alyssa suddenly felt a surge of guilt as she brought E back up to her feet, fumbling out her phone and sending a text to Kaylee and Shelby

_ By the corner, come find me bc im not going through a crowd of hormonal teens ksndksnd _

**Kaylee**

_ On r way! _

“My friends left the snack table, we can go now. I’m hungry.” Alyssa said, sticking her tongue out at E. E nodded dumbly, and Alyssa felt her stiffen when she took her hand to lead her through the crowd. When they got to the table, Alyssa’s phone buzzed and she took it out while E was filling her plate with baked ziti and getting pepsi.

**Shelby**

_ Dont see you _

_ Hold on, i see you two, my phones abt to die tho _

_ lucky i found you both on time _

**Kaylee**

_ Wait alyssa where are you _

**Kaylee**

_ lys? _

Alyssa shut her phone off. “I told them my phone was about to die.” she grinned, before grabbing her own plate and filling it with mozzarella sticks and rice balls, and some other weird food E couldn’t recognize. Alyssa lead E to one of the empty tables in the gym, sitting down to eat her food. While they talked, a thought occurred to Alyssa. It was surprising E didn’t know who she was. Maybe E did. Maybe she wasn’t telling her. Though a question the other asked drew her from her thoughts.

“So I told you about me, how about you, A?” She asked, before taking a sip of her pepsi.

“Oh- uh, I live with just my mom. I’m struggling with school and so many fucking clubs, and also being a lesbian in Edgewater. So-” Alyssa shrugged, then smiled. “I also have to worry about a cute girl in my chemistry class.”

“Who? If I’m allowed to ask.” E raised an eyebrow, shuffling her baked ziti around in her plate with her fork before taking a bite. She coughed on her food before swallowing the second she heard Alyssa respond with “Emma Nolan”

“Oh my god, are you okay?” Alyssa asked, handing her a napkin.

E nodded, taking it to wipe her face. “Emma Nolan?” her voice cracked slightly. “You mentioned her before.”

“Yea. Sorry, I just notice her a lot, I guess. I only have chemistry and gym with her.”

“Why aren’t you here with her?” E asked. She put her fork down, deciding maybe she shouldn’t dive back into eating her food yet.

“I don’t think she came. She doesn’t go to school events a lot, it actually seems like she tries to isolate herself entirely, I never see her at lunch either.” Alyssa paused. “Okay, now I sound like a creep.”

“Band closet.” E mumbled.   
  


“Hm?”   
  


“You said she didn’t see her at lunch, and one of the empty band closets is the only place I can think of. It’d make sense, right? She’s involved with band I think.” E said. “Try there.”

“You said you didn’t know her.”

“I said I  _ forgot  _ about her, there’s a difference.” E nodded. “I remember seeing her around now. Am I wrong?”

“Well, she is in band. Look, I just want to be friends with her. That’s all I want.” 

“Look, the worst thing you can do is get stuck being friends with someone you like. Ask her out, maybe. Not like she has competition.” E chuckled. “I know that doesn’t mean she’ll say yes, but give it a shot. What does she like?”

“I don’t know!” Alyssa grumbled, letting her head fall in her hands. “Look, I don’t want to think about Emma Nolan right now, she’s probably not even here. I don’t want to think about her stupid amazing blonde hair or brown eyes or anything, or how adorable and sweet she is. It just makes me sad.” She looked up. “Even if Emma did like me, I have a homophobic and very religious mother who thinks I’m dating  _ Greg _ Nolan, so.” 

E paused, and her cheeks flushed red. “You’re Alyssa Greene.” She said, but it didn’t sound like a question, then another realization came to her. “And you’re dating your crushes cousin?”

“We’re not really dating. He’s just a cover up.” Alyssa shrugged. “But shit, I wasn’t supposed to tell you I’m- Ugh.” She let her head fall back against the chair. “I’m sorry. Makes this whole masquerade thing dumb if we give the secret away.”

“You’re Alyssa Greene… who blew up peanut brittle in chemistry? Who’s basically the smartest girl in James Madison?” E smiled.

“I’m not the smartest- I just have the most work.” Alyssa smiled.

Then the conversation flowed, despite the fact that E got a bit more nervous around Alyssa, and Alyssa got a bit more nervous around her too. It hit Alyssa that this person now knew she was gay, her name, that she wasn’t really dating Greg, and that she liked Emma Nolan. It seems like that idea hit her all at once because the next thing she knew tears were pricking her eyes.

“E, you can’t tell anyone.” Alyssa suddenly interrupted something E was saying. “If my mom found out I was gay, or Kaylee and Shelby knew I liked- my life would be ruined. Please don’t tell. Please.” Her voice had went from steady to choked up in a matter of seconds. 

Despite her eyes not being visible, Alyssa could tell E’s face softened as she was suddenly wrapped in a tight hug. “I know what that’s like,” E began. “To not be able to control when it happens. I’m here for you, Alyssa. Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me.” She whispered, and Alyssa felt a twinge of something familiar.

—-

“I think I need to head out soon.” Alyssa smiled sadly, standing up from her spot. 

“Me too. It was nice getting to know you.” E’s smile faltered though, and she bit her lip nervously. “Listen, Alyssa, I need to tell you somethi-“

“Emma!” A voice cut through the crowd. Suddenly a man approached E, and the girls eyes darted in between him and Alyssa. The man continued. “You didn’t forget me right? It’s Greg. Grandma's outside. We gotta go.”

_ “Emma!” _

It suddenly hit Alyssa like a ton of bricks.

_ E _ was Emma Nolan. 

Alyssa had told Emma to her face about her feelings for her.  _ Shit _ . Alyssa felt frozen, as Emma quickly told Greg she’d meet him there and he left them. She started thinking and all the clues had begun to piece themselves together. Of course E was an out lesbian, the only out lesbian in James Madison was Emma. Of course E liked masquerades, she was used to getting constantly bullied everyday and would probably love a chance to escape. Of course E reacted that way then Alyssa mentioned she liked Emma. Of course E knew where Emma went during lunch because she  _ was  _ Emma.

“Oh.” Alyssa whispered, when her brain caught up with it all.

E- no, Emma smiled. “Yea. Uhm.. I’m sorry, Alyssa. I should’ve told you but-“

“I totally embarrassed myself, didn’t I, oh my god.” Alyssa looked to the side, pacing back and forth. “You probably hate me. You have to. After I spilled an entire ramble about how I have a crush-“ her voice cracked on the last word, half because admitting it was scary, and half because Emma was- wait, Emma was putting her hand on Alyssa’s shoulder?

“I don’t hate you!” Emma said the loudest she could without drawing attention. “Uhm, I was telling the truth when I said I go to the band closet at lunch, and I really like you too, so uhm.. meet me there tomorrow and lunch? I want to talk with you.” She offered.

Alyssa nodded, still looking down. This was even more to process.

“Also,” Emma took a deep breath. “Can I- kiss you?”

Alyssa’s heart caught in her throat. Oh. She managed to whisper out “Yea.” And then suddenly Emma Nolan was leaning in. This girl now knew almost all of Alyssa’s secrets, and now she was  _ kissing her. _ If she weren’t preoccupied with kissing Emma, Alyssa would laugh at how Emma still tasted like baked ziti hence what she was eating earlier. All of Alyssa wished that the two could stay like that forever, but the moment ended too fast for Alyssa’s liking, and Emma was now face to face with her. She flashed a smile and Alyssa’s heart melted, before waving goodbye and scurrying to get out of the school. Alyssa stood, staring at the empty space in front of her, processing everything that had occurred in the past ten minutes.

Alyssa realized she’s really happy that she ditched Kaylee and Shelby in favor of Emma.

  
  
  
  



End file.
